


Freakin' Majestic

by crypticMyriad



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, crack pairings oh god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticMyriad/pseuds/crypticMyriad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks, AoZ crew, for putting me up to this awkward fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freakin' Majestic

_Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit._

Connie couldn’t believe this. It wasn’t supposed to happen! He was supposed to get his confession on paper and throw it out and be done with it. Simple, right? Thats what he thought, at least. But now, as he watched the tall, intimidating man who was _just a bit_ more bald than him, he felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest.

The others weren’t paying attention, still writing down notes that Springer assumed were extremely pointless. Its not like they were getting quizzed on this stupid stuff about titans. Most of these days of them being forced into a makeshift ‘classroom’ it was just a few hours of the man, whom Connie learned was named Shadis, hollering and insulting them throughout a long, boring lecture. With his sexy voice. _Mmm.._

Back to the present, though. Connie had spent the first half of his time in the class drawing embarrassing artwork of him and the drill sergeant he had grown to admire. Now he wasn’t an artist, but these drawings were damn good. Better than Sasha’s artwork of various food in lingerie, which he wasn’t sure to be aroused by or concerned about. It was really well drawn and all, but steak posed.. “seductively,” as Sasha had called it, really didn’t cut it for him. Now Shadis posed seductively might..

Blushing furiously, he began to scribble down some cheesy poems beneath his drawing of him and Shadis holding hands under some poorly drawn stars, their foreheads sparkling in the moonlight. He had hoped Shadis would chuckle at those. Could Shadis even chuckle? He wasn’t sure, but people always seemed to write poetry to go with their Valentine’s Day cards, so he supposed he should too.

 ~~~~  
 _Titan blood is red_  
 _The sky is blue_  
 _I'm almost bald_  
 _but so are you!_  
 _ <3_  
  
...No  
  
 _The military police is lame_  
 _The Garrison is too_  
 _If I joined the Survey Corps_  
 _Would_  
  
Fuck.  
  
 _Shadis,_  
 _I like the way you yell at people_  
 _Its totally hot_  
  
 Thats lame

With a sigh of frustration he gave up on the poem. It was good enough without one, right? It wasn’t like he was __giving_ _ it to him anyway, right? With a loud sigh, he stood up and crumpled the paper,. Now here came the hard part. The only trash bin was directly by the desk Shadis sat at. The moment Connie had stood up, sharp eyes focused right on him. Though Shadis said nothing. Just watched with eyes like a hawk.

Well actually he was looking more like the most majestic fucking eagle Connie had ever seen.

Ignoring the fact that his legs felt like jelly, he slowly made his way up to the trash can, a few more teammates peeking up at him as he passed. Like the fucking manly man that he was, he reached the destination, dropped in the paper, and scurried back to his desk like a mouse running from an alleycat.

It was over. Finally over. He could rest easy.

Except when he looked up from his seat again, Connie could see the older man, pulling out the paper with a slow motion. Of course, being the __fucking genius__ he was, he had balled it up with the wrong side showing. Despair crushed him like a titan, and he sunk down in his chair, thankful for once that he was so short he could hide behind Jean’s thick head. It wasn’t a fast enough motion though, because once again he felt Shadis’ gaze as if Jean wasn’t even there.

This lasted for about an hour, Connie’s fingers drumming nervously against the desk as he glanced up at the clock every few seconds, willing it to move. Luckily no one else took notice of his behavior.

Just when that bell rang, however, he was called out by the one voice that for once he desperately didn’t want to hear.

“Springer. Why don’t you uh, stay for a bit?”

Connie swallowed thickly bit did as he was told, a few of his fellow trainees giving him curious looks, Sasha seeming the most concerned, before leaving the room.

He was alone.

With Shadis.

But for all the wrong reasons, Connie thought bitterly, flinching back in fear as the taller man approached and leaned down to put himself at eye-level with the younger baldy.

 _“_ What is it, s-sir?” He was stumbling a little over words, though he pulled himself into a rigid salute. It helped to ease the trembling.

Shadis smiled a little at that. Actually smiled, though from amusement or being pleased Connie didn’t know.

“You know, you’re pretty cute for a maggot.” The term, usually so harsh, sounded a bit softer than normal and made the boy’s heart flutter. “You’re poetry is awful though.”

__Ouch._ _

_“_ Y-Yes sir! I’ll work on that!”

“Drop the sir. Call me Keith when its just us.”

 _ _Just us._ _ A chill, though somehow pleasant, shot through Connie, “Y-yes si- I mean Keith!” It felt weird to say, but he supposed he could get used to it.

“I hope you know that you’re too young for me however. I appreciate the Valentine however. It was pretty cute, even for something that looked so.. childish. Thanks.”

 

Before Connie could register it there was a surprisingly soft pair of lips pressed against his cheek, though they were gone rather soon as the Instructor turned on his heels, gathered his stuff from his desk, and walked out.

Though not before flashing a smile that made him appear surprisingly younger.

It took a minute for Connie to snap out of his daze, but with a grin plastered on his face, he ran out of the room, rushing for the mess hall.

Suddenly training tomorrow wasn’t looking so bad.


End file.
